Peones Del Destino COMPLETADO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos, aun ama a Sasuke pero tambien algo empieza a nacer en su corazon por Naruto, pero decide darde una oportunidad a Naruto pues ella sabe que el la ama pero Sasuke se entera que por culpa de su padre fue que su relacion con Hinata y no sabe que hacer¿con quien se kedara Hinata? ABER. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los amantes del SasuHinaNaru este fic va dedicados a ustedes y sin más quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de este tiempo y avisar que esta será una de mis dos últimas historias Nakumi uchiha se cerrara dentro de un año pues pronto ingresare a la universidad y dejare a atrás las distracciones para enfocarme en mis estudios, actualizare las historias más seguido y eso será todo, adiós y de corazón gracias por su apoyo de veras, MI LEMA ARRIBA EL SASUHINA, ITAHINA, NARUHINA, KOHINA, NEJIHINA Y MAS. Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA.**

* * *

21 de septiembre mes de la primavera los jardines y bosques que rodeaban todas las aldeas destilaban su belleza con esplendor, al fin una nueva era de paz había llegado la tercera guerra shinobi fue ganada por Konoha que no tardo en formar alianzas estratégicas para evitar futuras confrontaciones entre las naciones shinobis, muchos de los shinobis y civiles recordaban aun los primeros ataques que cobraron la vida de amigos y familiares, aun recordaban los cuerpos desmembrados de quienes protegieron su hogar, a pesar de que las lluvias borraron los ríos de sangre estos seguían ahí recordando lo corta que es la vida, aun recordaban los gritos y los sonidos de las armas al chocar y el sonido de las llamas consumiendo todo a su paso, todo ese tiempo fue infierno en la tierra, muerte, destrucción, traición y crueldad, pero ahora eran tiempos diferentes una nueva esperanza nacía un nuevo futuro para las venideras generaciones.

Ahora todos los habitantes se encargaban de reconstruir sus hogares y con ello sus sueños, en un lugar un poco apartado de la villa una imponente mansión estaba siendo refaccionada sirvientes y señores se unían sin distinciones, la pequeña Hinata Hyuga miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto el bello jardín que se salvo de la destrucción, sus ojos blancos reflejaban mucha tristeza la guerra se había llevado la vida de mucho de sus amigos y familiares y de su ser más querido la vida de su madre que lucho hasta el final para protegerla a ella y a su hermana menor Hanabi, ahora si podía decir que estaba sola su padre la menos preciaba y su hermana lo apoyaba sin saber que ambos estaba provocando que su vida fuera un infierno día a día, al saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llenar de orgullo a su padre y al clan, pero aun tenía esperanzas su camino ninja recién comenzaba.

Un débil suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras salía por su ventana rumbo a los bosques cercanos esperando encontrar un poco de paz, su caminar era elegante y tímido pero agraciado Hinata destilaba elegancia con una sola palabra o un solo gesto, eso era su mejor arma, cinco minutos fueron lo suficiente para llegar al bosque estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, mañana a primera hora se les asignarían oficialmente sus equipos de grupos y esa idea no le agradaba en nada era demasiado tímida para decir por lo menos dos palabras juntas, pero muy en el fondo deseaba estar rodeada de gente tal vez así el vacio y soledad desaparecieran de su ya lastimado corazón, a medida que las horas pasaban el paisaje cambiaba lentamente los colores claros eran remplazados por colores anaranjados con toques grisáceos y las aves empezaban a esconderse en sus nidos, y el aire fresco empezaba descender desde las montañas que rodeaban la aldea, aquella imagen le recordó los tiempos en los que la felicidad llenaba su vida, pero ahora solo soledad la acompañaban, por más que lo pensara eh intentara buscar respuestas no las hallaba.

No podía entender cómo es que el algo tan bonito como el amor fuera a desparecer en tan solo unos minutos. No podía entender cómo es que una persona fuera capaz de escuchar a otros en lugar de la persona que siempre juro amar, le era muy difícil comprender el por qué Sasuke nunca le creyó, pero sabía que ya era tiempo de avanzar y reconstruir su vida sabia que le sería muy difícil borrarlo de su corazón. Sin quererlo empezó a llorar al recordar las frías palabras cargadas con odio hacia ella. Pero ahora una nueva esperanza de amor volvía hacia ella, un joven doctor recién llegado a su casa, Naruto Uzumaki era su nombre un muchacho muy talentoso inteligente un prodigio en medicina pero sobre todo con un carácter alegre y optimista, sus ojos azules se asemejaban al mismo cielo y sus cabellos rubios parecían destellos del mismo sol y aunque pareciera sorprendente el joven Uzumaki parecía interesado en ella, pues había pedido permiso para cortejarla a su padre que acepto al saber que su inútil hija serviría para algo, pues Hiashi sabía que el médico era hijo de uno de los lideres más poderosos y ricos de Japón.

Sin duda la vida era un caos, sus sentimientos aun no están claros le era imposible perdonar las ofensas de Sasuke ¿Cómo perdonar a quien te ah hecho tanto daño? ¿Cómo perdonar a quien jamás te creyó una sola palabra? ¿Cómo perdonar a una persona que después de encontrar las pruebas de su error viene y te pide perdón asegurando que no volvería a pasar cuando sus actos muestran lo contrario?, fueron demasiadas oportunidades que le dio pero él jamás las valoro, pero eso se acabo Sasuke Uchiha no se merecía ninguna sola lagrima que ella estaba derramando **¡PERO NO PODIA EVITARLO AUN LO AMABA Y ESO LA ESTABA MATANDO!**

**¿POR QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE SE ARRANCABA SU CORAZON Y ASI SE LIBRABA DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE LA ESTABA CONSUMIENDO? ¿POE QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE SE CORTABA LAS VENAS Y ACABABA CON SU MISERABLE VIDA?,** tal vez así su corazón y su alma seria libre, pero eso seria deshonroso si ella moriría seria protegiendo su aldea y a sus seres queridos incluyendo a quienes marcaron su vida de forma negativa, poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida, recostada en el pasto suelo que emitía sus últimos brillos pues el sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche horas después despertó al sentir una suaves caricias deslizarse por su rostro poco a poco abrió sus ojos obteniendo por imagen de la persona que siempre le profesa poesías de amor con mucho cuidado se levanto mientras sus miradas se conectaban quedo hipnotizada al ver esos ojos azules resaltar en medio de la oscuridad tan penetrantes pero a la vez llenos de valor cariño y calidez, fueron muy pocos los segundos que pasaron pero fueron lo suficiente para que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que empezaba a nacer en ambos, Hinata quiso decir algo simplemente saludarlo pero fue tomadas por sus manos y jalada hacia arriba chocando al instante con él, ese instante se dio cuenta de cuál deferentes eran, Naruto era muy alto y su cuerpo parecía estar compuesto por rocas solidas y a la vez cálidas y ella apenas una niña de doce años que recién estaba aprendiendo a vivir, Naruto solo poso su vista en sus labios pidiendo permiso se adueño de ellos sin darle oportunidad de contestar.

El joven doctor estaba deleitado al probar los labios de la niña que se había enamorado, a medida que pasaban los segundos Hinata se dejo llevar sintiéndose confiada pues aquel beso era muy tierno y lleno de esperanzas, sus labios se movían rítmicamente perfectamente sincronizados como si ya se hubieran conocido desde tiempos remotos, la falta de aire en vez de ser un obstáculo fue usada para que ambos se aferraran uno al otro como si no hubiera un mañana, Hinata dejo que Naruto la tomara de la nuca y la jalara más hacia él y ella por acto reflejo se aferro a su cuello para sujetarse pues sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, Naruto se dio cuenta y con su mano izquierda la sujeto firmemente por su cintura ahora si ambos estaban juntos, al final se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse un adorable sonrojo teñía las mejillas de la pequeña mientras que Naruto solo le dedicaba su típica sonrisa zorruna en señal de victoria para luego profesarle una de sus mejores poesías.

_**Excelso dios que ha creado a ninfa tan bella que posee todos los dones de la naturaleza, sus ojos blancos opacan a la misma luna llena y el brillo que poseen tienen el poder de desterrar a las estrellas y sus largos cabellos azules y reflejantes se asemejan al manto nocturno en una noche de primavera y la ceda del mismo dios Osiris no tiene comparación con la suavidad de su piel tan blanca y pura, sus labios pequeños es un tesoro para aquel dichoso que los posea, y el brillo de su alma tan inocente es como un ángel descendiente del cielo para adueñarse de mi vida y de mi corazón, tal vez mi no sea digno de estar ante su presencia pero si eh de morir a de ser en sus brazos mientras que mi último aliento de vida le diré que la amo pues todo lo que siento es esta escondido en esa frase creada para ser dirigida a las personas que el corazón dicta.**_

Al finalizar aquella poesía Naruto volvió a besarla solo que esta vez con más ímpetu y dulzura perfectamente mezcladas pues deseaba que con sus besos ella se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras ya que ella era la dueña absoluta de su ser que por mucho tiempo estuvo rondando en las tinieblas y ahora que encontraba una luz no la dejaría ir aun si tuviera que quitarle la vida a la persona que tanto daño le ah causado Sasuke Uchiha dejaría de ser un obstáculo en su vida y en la de ella, aun si su alma fuera condenada al infierno por toda la eternidad.

Cuando el beso finalizo la perlada mirada de ella reflejaba confusión y tristeza con destellos de culpa y ansiedad.

**-Confusión por que aun no sabía lo que sentía hacia Naruto.**

**-Tristeza porque aquel beso aun no borraba a sus antecesores.**

**-culpa por que sentía que se estaba engañando a sí misma.**

**-ansiedad por que deseaba que Naruto volviera a besarla hasta hacerla olvidar a Sasuke y sus besos que siempre la llevaban al mismo cielo.**

Todas aquella sensaciones se arremolinaban en su corazón causando que su vida fuera un infierno, mentalmente se preguntaba si estaba pagando algún pecado o algún error tal vez ella no era suficiente para Sasuke tal vez tenían razón al decir que ella era indigna de merecer el amor de uno de los ninjas más talentosos de Konoha, una inútil incapaz de matar o defenderse de quien sea, una retrasada por no levantar la voz, una vergüenza para su clan y para las Gennin de su generación y para el mundo shinobi, antes de que se diera cuenta otra vez se rompió en llanto causando que su acompañante se asustase al pensar que él era el responsable de su repentino estado.

**-Hinata-Chan ¿Por qué lloras?**- pero ella no contesto pero él no se rindió.

**-Hinata responde**- Naruto siguió preguntando hasta que ella contesto.

**-si ta-tan solo te hubiera conocido antes sería capaz de contestar a tan bellos poemas que me profesas, pero ahora eso solo me confunde al igual que tu presencia, son tantas preguntas y respuestas que desearía encontrar pero no las hayo, estoy desesperada y no sé si lo soportare, solo dime que es lo que puedo hacer para amarte dame esa respuesta es lo único que te pido, solo eso**.

-Naruto quedo muy sorprendido pero tan bien muy convivido ante la sinceridad de Hinata, reuniendo todo el valor de su corazón confeso lo que creía correcto.

**-Tal vez creas que hay formas de enamorarse, pero estas equivocada nadie puede decir que sabe la forma para empezar amar a otra, el amor nace no de la forma que esperamos, cómos en los cuentos de princesas y caballeros, la realidad es otra el amor nace a mi parecer desde a lo que muchos llaman amor a primera vista, y creo que ese es mi caso pues cuando te vi mi mundo cambio, al comienzo intente de todas las formas posibles para que me amaras pero solo recibía negativas o golpes eso último no lo olvido.**

**-¡Exagerado!**- reclamo la pequeña Hyuga

**-De veras que no solo recordar ese jarrón estrellarse en mi frente me aterra.**

**-Vuelvo a repetirlo ese jarrón no estaba dirigido hacia usted era para un escarabajo T_T**

**-Fingiré que le creo**

**-¡ES LA VERAD!**

**-claaaaaaarroooooooooooo—**canturrero divertido el Uzumaki.

**-una vez mas y su amado rameen pasara a la otra vida- amenazo en tono despiadado la Hyuga**

**-!¡NO ES NECESARIO LLEGAR A ESOS EXTREMOS DE VERAS!**

Ante esas palabras guardo silencio mientras sus mirada decía …te lo merecías..Y después de incontables segundos crueles para Naruto y divertidos para Hinata, esta se disculpo por su comportamiento tan infantil y a la vez recalcando que él como un muchacho de quince años no debe discutir con una niña de doce años. Naruto quedo callado al recibir ese regaño pero sabía que se lo merecía pero no podía evitarlo Hinata lo convertía en otra persona. Ahora echas las paces ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha buscando un restaurante donde sirvieran comida Italiana la favorita de Hinata y la odiada por Naruto, a lo largo del camino se toparon con la persona menos deseada del mendo frente a ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha con su típica sonrisa de altanera por instinto Naruto se coloco a modo de defensa frente a Hinata al darse cuenta de que su némesis la miraba fijamente, claro que Sasuke se hizo el tonto y paso de largo chocando intencionalmente al doctor con intención de provocar una riña.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema?**- bramo furioso al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ese mocoso.

**-Ninguna fue un accidente-** inquirió en un tono normal y tranquilo el último de los Uchiha

-**valla es bueno que lo admitas la gente que se tropieza es porque esta ciega o es estúpida, o perdón tu eres las dos cosas.**

**-Atrévete a repetir esas palabras doctorcito**

**-No tengo por qué hacerlo y como ya no quiero perder mí tiempo con un bastardo como tú me marcho con ¡mi prometida!**

Y sin más Naruto se marcho con Hinata ambos tomados de la mano dejando a Sasuke dolido al ser humillado en publico ahora su reputación estaba por los suelos, con los puños fuertemente apretados se marcho a su casa y lo que escucho apenas entro fue que su padre confesaba a su madre que él fue quien falsifico las fotografías donde Hinata se besaba con otros muchachos y que le había pagado a los tipos para que mintieran con el único objetivo de mantener alejadas a las dos familias y así evitar una futura unión de las dos líneas de sangre que según él a toda costa deberían permanecer separadas, antes de que se diera cuenta sus obscuros ojos estaban nublados por finas gotas de agua que se deslizaban traicioneramente, y aunque hiciera lo humanamente posible para detenerlas no podía se sentía traicionado por su propio padre, se sentía tan estúpido al perder a una niña tan linda e inocente y sincera como Hinata Hyuga que siempre juro que era inocente que suplico por que el creyera en ella, pero ya era muy tarde la había perdido y lo peor de todo es que aun la amaba, aun en medio de todo su odio y rabia que sintió al creer que ella lo engañaba no lograba olvidar sus hermosos ojos blancos su hermosa sonrisa y esa calidez y dulzura que ella emanaba ni siquiera en sus sueños podía olvidar sus besos cuando ambos unían sus labios declarándose amor eterno, ¡**MALDITASEA SU PADRE!. ¡ MALDITASEA SU ORGULLO Y CELOS!** Totalmente destruido subió a su alcoba y sacando rápidamente de su taburete tomo un frasco e píldoras para dormir con sus manos temblorosas logro depositarlas en su boca e ingerirlas con un vaso de agua, al final escribió varias cartas una para su padre una para su hermano y madre y al final una para Hinata cuando termino se recostó cansado en su amplia cama dejando que un profundo sueño lo dominara pasado los minutos su cuerpo se volvía mas pálido y sus labios perdían color, los latidos de su corazón disminuyan a un ritmo alarmante y su respiración mermaba, los recuerdos de los momentos más importantes de su vida lo inundaban buenos y malos no había diferencia, su vida estaba a punto de desaparecer al igual que el fulgor de una estrella que está a punto de extinguirse, lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos susurro lentamente fue…**Hinata te amo..**

* * *

**CONTINUARA..**

**¿REVIEWS LO MERESCO SI O NO?**

**¿DEJO MORIR A SASUKE QUE OPINAN?**

**¿MATO A FUGATO O SOLO LO MANDO A VIOLAR?**

**¿CONTINUO ESTA HISTORIA?**

**¿QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?**

**¿VOLAMOS TODOS A SASUKE?**

**¿QUIENES QUIERAN VOLARLO A EL Y A SU HIJO DE….. O SEA SU PADRE DEJEN REVIEWS?**

**¿Quién ES MAS LINDO NARUTO O SASUKE OPINEN?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerda que una vez te jure amor eterno. Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero los sentimientos siguen ahí atormentando mi alma y corazón. Me siento estúpido. Al haber imaginado que tú me habías mentido. Creí en otros, en vez de a ti. Mi dulce ángel, espero que perdones algún día.**-Fueron el último pensamiento de Sasuke Uchiha, antes de dejar este mundo. Al día siguiente la noticia de su muerte se rego como pólvora.

Un amor que fue corrompido, acabo en tragedia, pero después de la tragedia, la felicidad llega. Hinata Hyuga que había llorado la muerte de su primer amor, ahora ella reacia su vida a lado de Naruto Uzumaky, amos liderando el clan Hyuga. Tras la muerte prematura de su padre.

Años después la llegada de su primogénito, lleno de alegría sus vidas y en honor de aquel ser especial que una vez lleno de alegría el corazón de su madre, llevo su nombre. Y esa pequeña criatura ahora era conocida como el hijo de los ángeles que salvaron la villa oculta la hoja de un golpe de estado entre naciones. Este pequeño llevaba en su sangre la valentía y amor de sus padres, rompiendo así la maldición del odio entre dos clanes al comprometerse con la hija de Itachi Uchiha. Y así un nuevo y honorable clan surgió, convirtiendo el odio en amor.

FIN

**Muchísimas gracias a todos que apoyaron esta historia. De corazón se los agradezco…Que dios los bendiga**


End file.
